Hidden Lives
by book.lover1586
Summary: What would you do if you found someone that changed your life permanently? What if you fell in love with this person, only to discover a hidden life they were leading? What if that person leaves your life for a long time, then returns by an accident? Bella is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**AN: Hey guys! Here is a new story that popped into my mind, so I thought I would run with it and see where it leads. I would just like to say that I do not promote all of the behavior that takes place in this story. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

Prologue

I remember fighting with my dad about him. I remember getting mad and storming out of the house, just to get away from my father. I remember getting into my car and driving away through the rain. I remember sitting on the side of the road, calling him over and over, but never getting an answer. I remember crying, while knowing that he wouldn't be answering the phone. Then I remember waking up in this sterile hospital room. I don't know how I got here or what happened to me.

As I look around my room, I discover that it is 2 in the morning. Obviously someone has been here to see me because of the flowers and cards, but I am alone for the moment. My phone is sitting on the nightstand beside the uncomfortable bed I am laying on, but there are no missed calls or messages. I knew he wouldn't have called me back, but I can still feel the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes over how unimportant I have become to him.

I remember how it used to be with us, when he would send me little messages just to show that I was on his mind. There were times when I believed that I would always have him by my side to hold on to. There was a time, not long ago, that I could look into his eyes and trust that he would be able to make everything alright, as long as he was with me. But all of those silly thoughts ended when she showed up, and told me how I meant nothing.

He was never only mine. He was also hers. I remember confronting him about it, and he simply stared at me. There was no explanation he could find to give me, so I left. Since that day standing in the cold, he never talked to me again. I wanted a reason, and he avoided me like a plague. That was the day I felt my heart shatter. My heart broke inside my chest, but he never gave me second glance.

I am brought out of the memories when I feel a small tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away because nobody needs to see the broken girl that I am. I refuse to let anyone see the way that he has affected my life. It has been 8 months since the last time I saw him, and even longer since we last spoke to each other. I have cut him out of my life until the night I ran out of my father's house. I hear the door to my room open, and am shocked as I look up into the eyes of the man I believed I would never have to face again.

"Hello, Bella. I'm glad you're awake. It's been a long time."

**AN: Review and let me know that you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. Senior stuff is getting out of control! So many scholarships to apply for and essays to write. It becomes exhausting, but hopefully it will slow down sometime soon so I can get back to writing once a week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I look up into his eyes and feel myself being transported back to senior year of high school, when I first encountered those mesmerizing green eyes.

_I am walking into school with Alice talking about how every day is just like the one before it in this sleepy small town. Forks, Washington: where nothing ever happens, and the floodgates in the clouds are always open and pouring on us. I feel Alice touch my arm and motion for me to look over at the parking lot of the school._

_We had all heard the rumors about a new student coming to Forks High School, so everyone is subtly checking out his expensive car as he pulls in. I watch him get out of his car, and I can feel my jaw drop. He is stunning. _

_The student definitely knows how to arrive in style, with his expensive car, shades, and leather jacket. He walks right up to Alice and I, as if he has known us his whole life. He takes off the shades and that is when I know that I will never forget this man. His eyes are like green jewels. They are bright and shining, like he has all these secrets bottled up inside just ready to flow out of his mouth._

"_I'm Edward Cullen. I am new here, and was wondering if you two lovely ladies would mind showing me around the school."_

"Can I just get another doctor," I ask as I look down at my thin blanket and quietly sigh. I cannot believe my luck.

"Bella, I just need to check you, and then you are free to go. We have been monitoring you, and everything is looking very good actually."

I watch him as he checks my chart. He is different, older. He has grown into himself, and it suits him well. I notice the small amount of stubble on his face, as if he had forgotten to shave this morning before arriving at the hospital. I look away as he raises his eyes to look at me.

"It's been awhile Bella. How have you been?"

"I just want to leave the hospital. I don't care to have a conversation with you right now," I reply while trying to bite my tongue and not lash out at this man I once knew.

"I can remember a time when we used to tell each other everything," he says as if in deep thought.

"Well that all ended when you couldn't give me an explanation about _her_," I answer as I close my eyes. It still hurts to think about that time, but I don't want him to see that he still affects me.

"Bella. You knew I was her friend. There was nothing more than that."

I hear the handle on the door begin to turn, and I look down as another nurse begins to enter my room.

"Babe, it's getting late and we really need to get going. You know they said that she probably wouldn't be awake for a few more weeks. She is just another patient," the nurse says before my head snaps up to look at this voice of my once best friend.

"Rose, I will be out in just a minute. I am just checking over some vitals before Ms. Swan can be dismissed."

As Rosalie leaves my room without a glance to me, I look over at my doctor checking my chart one more time. I stare at him in amazement. He stayed with her after what happened. He looks up and meets my eyes, and I know that he can see the hurt and disbelief present, but I just can't bring myself to care.

"Bella, don't be upset about that. You left town. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't find you," he says while holding eye contact with me.

"Cut the crap right now. I just want you to finish checking my chart and give me the okay to leave this hell-hole. I'm done with you and all of the drama that seems to follow in your wake, Edward."

"I'll just take your chart to the desk, and you are free to leave whenever you would like Ms. Swan," Edward replies without giving me another glance. He leaves my room, and I am left sitting there remembering everything that happened with that man that I knew once upon a time.


End file.
